Mrs Jekyll & Mrs Hyde
by Demencia
Summary: Querido diario quiero que sepas que si dejo de escribir sin ninguna razón aparente, es porque me han llevado a internar, así es ¡por fin consiguieron volverme loca! Creo que padezco de un severo caso de trastorno de personalidad ¡y todo a causa de esos…esos dos! seguro has oído hablar de Jekyll y Hyde, pues bueno… me pasa algo parecido.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la gran _Naoko Takeuchi_, yo solo los uso para fines de entretenimiento y el Titulo de este fic fue tomado de _Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde del escritor Robert Louis Stevenson. Disfruten_**

* * *

**«Debo seguir una senda tenebrosa. Pesa sobre mí un castigo que no me es dado describir, y corro un peligro del que no debo hablar. Reconozco que soy el más encenagado de los pecadores, pero soy también el más desdichado entre todos los que sufren. Jamás imaginé que esta tierra fuese morada de dolor y espanto como los que me han tocado en suerte».**

**Doctor Jekyll**

**_Mrs. Jekyll & Mrs. Hyde_**

Querido diario quiero que sepas que si dejo de escribir sin ninguna razón aparente, es porque me han llevado a internar, así es ¡por fin consiguieron volverme loca! Creo que padezco de un severo caso de trastorno de personalidad ¡y todo a causa de esos…esos dos! seguro has oído hablar de Jekyll y Hyde, pues bueno… me pasa algo parecido.

**_Mrs. Jekyll_**

Hace algún tiempo Mamoru Chiba (si, si, el amigo de Motoki que estudia medicina, el pelinegro, serio, muy guapo) me invito a salir, lo acompañe a una presentación literaria y luego por un café, te mentiría al decir que el tipo es un nerd, bueno tal vez lo sea pero no es para nada aburrido, hemos hablado de todos los temas de actualidad que existen, a su lado me siento una princesa y tengo que cuidar algunas cosillas como mis modales, comportamiento y torpeza natural, pero ¡Hey, eso es parte de mi encanto! En fin, con el todo es sofisticación, elegancia y recato.

Tiempo después nuestras salidas se volvieron rutinarias, nos veíamos casi a diario, charlábamos por teléfono, mensajes en el día, comidas o cenas fuera y luego Mamoru inicio su interinato medico y las salidas se redujeron solo los fines de semana luego una o dos veces por mes, en ocasiones pasaban hasta 2 meses sin vernos o escribirnos, el pasaba muchísimo tiempo en el hospital, al inicio me enviaba mensajes lindos durante el día una o 2 llamadas a la tarde o noche, luego el número de estos fue reduciendo junto con su expresividad, le enviaba diciendo si podíamos quedar para algún día y justo antes de la cita, me decía -Lo siento Usako, me llamarón del Hospital tenemos una emergencia, te lo compensare, Mamoru- . Si me dieran un dulce por cada vez que me ha dicho eso, creo que habría muerto por sobredosis de azúcar en menos de una hora, *suspiro* aún recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos él se reía de mi torpeza y solía llamarme "Cabeza de Bombón" *sonrió melancólica* por mi curioso peinado de Odangos, solía decir que -era tierno y me hacía parecer una niña- a lo cual yo respondía con un ensayado pero natural puchero y lo hacía sonreír después solo me decía -Usako tu comportamiento es muy infantil- y créeme que no lo decía como un halago. Cuando lográbamos vernos, casi no salíamos de su departamento, (no, no pienses mal, nunca llegamos a "eso", es más, no pasamos de unos cuantos besos tiernos), una ocasión me llamo y dijo -Usako tengo un par de horas libres antes de la guardia, ¿quisieras venir a mi casa, comemos juntos y algo más?- a lo que yo respondí con un efusivo, pero controlado "En 30 estoy allá, ¿compro algo para que preparemos?" No princesa, tengo todo lo necesario, te espero y sin más colgó, casi grito de la emoción cual colegiala, era la primera vez que me invitaba a su departamento, me bañe y prepare en tiempo record para lo que yo suponía sería "la cita".

-1:40 pm- Llegue a su departamento, inhale profundamente y toque el timbre Usako adelante dijo sonriendo amable y se movió para que yo pasara, "Tu casa es muy linda y ordenada" dije un poco sorprendida ya que el lugar estaba mejor acomodado que mi pieza en la casa de mis padres, el solo sonrió como respuesta. -Siéntete como en tu casa, en cuanto termine este diagnostico preparamos algo para comer- y me tiro una tierna sonrisa que me sonrojo y a lo cual respondí como una autómata, "Hai, Hai" tomate tú tiempo dije desenfadadamente y curioseando alrededor, al ver que observaba todo como una niña él dijo -Hay revistas y varios libros, puedes tomar lo que gustes- Tome una revista y mientras la hojeaba de reojo lo observaba concentrado escribiendo, yo intente concentrarme en algo para pasar el tiempo termine de ver por el departamento, leí varias revistas y termine revisando sus libros, encontré una antología de historias, la portada era azul con letras doradas y comencé a leer, la primer historia se llamaba El _Principio de Un nuevo Destino_ de _Paula lunática_ y pues que decirles, me engancho la historia, luego la segunda, _El Ángel que cayó del cielo _de _Rogue85_, _Me basta_ de _B.B Asmodeus,_ esa última tenía algunas cosas que me hicieron sonrojar más de una ocasión ¡pero no podía parar de leer! hasta que … mi estomago gruño un poco y levante la vista hacia la pared que tenía un reloj, 3:56 pm y él seguía rodeado de archivos y tecleando sin reparar en mi presencia, así que coloque un post it en la página en la que me había quedado, cerré el libro y largue aire creo que un poco fuerte porque el levanto un poco la vista y casi de inmediato la volvió a lo que estaba leyendo, creo que había olvidado que estaba en el departamento,- Lo siento Usako pero necesito terminar esto antes de llegar a mi turno, no creo que nos dé tiempo de preparar la comida, pero si quieres puedo pedir algo, comida china, italiana lo que te apetezca y en lo que llega trato de terminar- dijo sin retirar la vista de sus papeles "No te preocupes Mamo-chan (pero que atrevida me vi y él ni se inmuto) he visto un lugar que vende hamburguesas aquí cerca puedo ir caminando por ellas y volver en lo que acabas" -Claro tomate tu tiempo dijo sin despegar la vista ahora de la pantalla de la pc-, rodé los ojos, tome el libro y mi bolso, Salí y me dirigí sin prisa a un local a 2 cuadras del edificio de Mamoru, el lugar era lindo tenía una pequeña barra afuera que da al interior del lugar, mesas con sombrillas de colores y muchas plantas, me senté y analice el menú...después de un rato una simpática mesera de moño rojo se acerco -Mi nombre es Mina, ¿puedo tomar su pedido?- dijo sonriendo, "Quiero 2 hamburguesas dobles, grandes con extra queso para llevar" dije dejando el menú en la mesa -¿Con papas fritas?- "Amm si, las dos y me trae un té helado de jazmín en lo que espero por favor" -En un momento traigo su orden- dijo y se retiro, minutos después volvió colocando el té en la mesa, -Aquí tiene- y se volvió a marchar, jugaba con la pajilla y daba pequeños sorbos, el té estaba frio y dulce, justo como Mamo-chan, largue otro suspiro y sentí la vibración del móvil, -Princesa disculpa pero tengo que salir de emergencia me necesitan, te lo compensare-, apreté el móvil con frustración y creo que mi rostro paso por todos los colores de las gamas porque la mesera (creo que se llamaba Mona o era Mina) se acerco a preguntarme si me encontraba bien, "¿Mina?" ella me miro y sonrió, ¿Si? dijo acercándose a la mesa "Podrías cambiar mi orden? Una para llevar y otra para comer aquí" -En un momento las traigo- y se retiro sin decir nada mas, abrí el libro y continúe leyendo: **«**El respiró profundo, luciendo rejuvenecido. _"Solamente quiero hacer esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde"._

_Ella no entendió sus palabras, hasta que los labios de el aterrizaron sobre los suyos._

_Entonces, todo…absolutamente todo…tuvo sentido. **»*** _

Ese día me sentía fatal, después de comer volví a casa, me metí en cama y revise el mensaje que me envió me moleste un poco y le respondí el mensaje "Mamo-chan no te preocupes, espero que la próxima ocasión que podamos al menos conversar un poco, cuídate. Usagi" Minutos después el sonido de un mensaje recibido me hizo saltar desde la cocina -No seas infantil Usako sabes lo importante que es para mí- en el calor del momento solo le escribí "No soy infantil solo sincera se lo importante que es para ti, es tu sueño volverte medico y es entendible que te surjan emergencias y es tu deber estar allí para atenderlas, pero también me gustaría que pasáramos algo de tiempo de calidad o charláramos, que yo este contigo mientras lees o haces algo mas pues no es "hacer algo" " -Es imposible hablar contigo eres muy inmadura- y pues allí se corto la conversación y de eso han pasado más de 3 meses pero como la vida sigue yo me voy a dormir.

**Te quiere**

**Mrs. Jekyll**

* * *

**Notas de la autora: *Fragmento tomado del Fic Me basta de B.B. Asmodeus**

**Bueno chicas espero que les guste esta pequeña historia que solo contara con 3 capítulos, actualización semanal, gracias a todas las que me siguen en las demás historias y no se desesperen ya llegara la actualización, el muso que me había abandonado ha vuelto y no lo dejare marchar esta conmigo "por voluntad propia" si pregunta la policía por el, al final les dejo los links de las historias mencionadas con anterioridad son grandes escritoras y grandes amigas, las adoro! Espero reviews, sugerencias comentarios, tomatazos, etc. Saludos Demencia.**

/s/6943746/1/Me-Basta

/s/9652653/1/El-Principio-de-un-nuevo-Destino

/s/9805208/1/El-angel-que-Cayo-del-Cielo


End file.
